gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart-17
Mario Kart-17 is the 17th game of the Mario Kart series on the Nintendo 64, DS, 2DS, 3DS, 4DS, 5DS, Wii, Wii U, Wii 3, Wii 4, Wii 5, Wii 6, Wii 7, Wii 8, Wii X, and the WiiArcade. It is to be released on January 29, 2032. There is also a Mario Kart 17 Arcade Game based off of this game to be released on July 29, 2032. Major Events * This is the first Mario Kart that uses boost power like F-Zero X(Only with Blue Falcon). * Only you can use the boost power. * All the skins for Yoshi except red are lockable. * For Yoshi you start with a red Yoshi and you have to unlock every color(including green). * Same for Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa. (Blue Koopa) * New powerups. * There is also a story mode. * Plus you can now spin and blow up people. * New Grand Prixs like 300cc, 450cc, 500cc, 650cc, 800cc, 900cc, and 1000cc. * You can also choose if you want Double Dash. * Connects with Amibo. *A lot of retro tracks* Characters 301px-BMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario (Light) 293px-BLuigiSluggers.PNG|Baby Luigi (Light) 295px-Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy (Light) 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach (Light) 401px-Toadette111.png|Toadette (Light) 277px-NSMBW_Toad.png|Toad (Light) 223px-KoopaTroopa_MP9.png|Koopa Troopa (Light) 409px-MP8_DryBones.png|Dry Bones (Light) 395px-Shyguy_MP9.png|Shy Guy (Light) 370px-Red Lakitu-NSMBU.png|Lakitu (Light) 599px-MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole (Light) 365px-Green_Fairy_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Sprixie Princess (Light) 226px-Marioptds.png|Mario (Medium) 188px-LuigiMPDS.png|Luigi (Medium) Peach_mp9.png|Peach (Medium) 272px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Princess Daisy (Medium) 261px-Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Yoshi (Medium) 335px-MP8_Birdo.png|Birdo (Medium) 346px-DiddyKCR.png|Diddy Kong (Medium) 468px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Medium) 386px-MK7-Wiggler.png|Wiggler (Medium) 398px-Hammer_Bro._Party_8.png|Hammer Bro. (Medium) 585px-Magikoopa_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Kamek (Medium) 409px-MarioSuperSluggerNoki.PNG|Noki (Medium) 316px-Metal_Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_7.png|Metal Mario (Medium) 397px-PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha (Medium) 551px-Warioloafing.png|Wario (Heavy) 263px-Mario_Party_Island_Tour_Waluigi_Artwork.png|Waluigi (Heavy) 409px-DonkeyDKCR.png|Donkey Kong (Heavy) 360px-BowserNSMBWii.png|Bowser (Heavy) 509px-King_Boo_Artwork_MSS.PNG|King Boo (Heavy) 371px-Princess_Rosalina_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Rosalina (Heavy) 540px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Funky Kong (Heavy) 520px-Dry_Bowser_MSOWG.png|Dry Bowser (Heavy) 480px-QueenBee.png|Honey Queen (Heavy) 543px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.PNG|Pianta (Heavy) 245px-Mii.png|Mii (Any Weight) SEE ALSO Mario Kart -17 Gallery Characters Starting Characters Old Characters 301px-BMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario (Light) 293px-BLuigiSluggers.PNG|Baby Luigi (Light) 295px-Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy (Light)(unlockable) 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach (Light)(unlockable) 277px-NSMBW_Toad.png|Toad (Light) 401px-Toadette111.png|Toadette (Light) 223px-KoopaTroopa_MP9.png|Koopa Troopa (Light) 409px-MP8_DryBones.png|Dry Bones (Light) 395px-Shyguy_MP9.png|Shy Guy (Light) 370px-Red Lakitu-NSMBU.png|Lakitu (Light) 599px-MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole (Light) 365px-Green_Fairy_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Sprixie Princess (Light) 226px-Marioptds.png|Mario (Medium) 188px-LuigiMPDS.png|Luigi (Medium) Peach_mp9.png|Peach (Medium)(unlockable) 272px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Princess Daisy (Medium)(unlockable) 371px-Princess_Rosalina_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Rosalina (Medium)(unlockable) 261px-Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Yoshi (Medium) 335px-MP8_Birdo.png|Birdo (Medium)(unlockable) 346px-DiddyKCR.png|Diddy Kong (Medium)(unlockable) 468px-Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Medium) 386px-MK7-Wiggler.png|Wiggler (Medium)(unlockable) 398px-Hammer_Bro._Party_8.png|Hammer Bro. (Medium) 585px-Magikoopa_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Kamek (Medium) 409px-MarioSuperSluggerNoki.PNG|Noki (Medium) 316px-Metal_Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_7.png|Metal Mario (Medium)(unlockable) 397px-PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha (Medium) 551px-Warioloafing.png|Wario (Heavy) 263px-Mario_Party_Island_Tour_Waluigi_Artwork.png|Waluigi (Heavy) 409px-DonkeyDKCR.png|Donkey Kong (Heavy) 360px-BowserNSMBWii.png|Bowser (Heavy) 509px-King_Boo_Artwork_MSS.PNG|King Boo (Heavy) 540px-Funky_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Funky Kong (Heavy) 520px-Dry_Bowser_MSOWG.png|Dry Bowser (Heavy) 480px-QueenBee.png|Honey Queen (Heavy) 543px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.PNG|Pianta (Heavy) 245px-Mii.png|Mii (Any Weight) *Mario *Luigi *Red Yoshi *Green Toad *Mii Outfit A *Mii Outfit B *Metal Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Green Shy Guy *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Koopa Troopa (Blue Koopa) *Dry Bones *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Nabbit *Dry Bones (Red) *Paratroopa *Bowser Jr. *Hammer Bro * Petey Piranha * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Blue Toadette *Pac Man *Ms. Pac Man *Mario Jr. *Dr. Mario *Kamek *Noki *King Boo *Honey Queen *Pianta * Retro Mario * Retro Luigi * Retro Peach * Retro Yoshi New Characters *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Water Bro *Sumo Bro *Dry Bowser Jr. *Gold Mario *Gold Goomba *Green Toad *Yellow Toad *Light Blue Toad *Pink Toad *Retro Bowser *Retro Koopa *Koopa Troopa(Super Paper Mario) *Nurse Daisy *Nurse Peach *Soccer Koopa (Super Paper Mario) *Dr. Luigi *Mii Outfit C (Dr. or Nurse costume) *Mii Outfit D (Minions) *Mii Outfit E (Babies) *Mii Outfit F (Fire) *Mii Outfit G (Golden) *Mii Outfit H (Heavy Weight) *Mii Outfit I (Ice) *Mii Outfit J (Joker) *Mii Outfit K (King) *Mii Outfit L (Light Weight) *Mii Outfit M (Medium Weight) *Mii Outfit N (Kong Costume) *Mii OutFit O (Metal) *Mii Outfit P (Pumpkin Head) *Mii Outfit Q (Queen) *Mii Outfit R (Squirrel) *Mii Outfit S (Steel) *Mii Outfit T (Titanium) *Mii Outfit U (Penguin) *Mii Outfit V (Volcano Head) *Mii Outfit W (Wario Costume) *Mii Outfit X (Captain Falcon) *Mii Outfit Y (Yoshi) *Mii Outfit Z (Zebra) *Mii Outfit 1 (Baby) *Mii Outfit 2 (Amazing World of Gumball) *Mii Outfit 3 (Steven Universe) Unlockable Characters Light *Baby Daisy *Baby Peach *Baby Rosalina *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong *Baby Yoshi (new) *Baby Red Yoshi (new) *Baby Pink Yoshi (new) *Baby Light Blue Yoshi (new) *Baby Yellow Yoshi (new) *Baby Green Yoshi (new) *Baby Blue Yoshi (new) *Baby White Yoshi (new) *Baby Black Yoshi (new) *Toadette Medium * Pink Gold Peach * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Rosalina *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Green Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *White Yoshi *Black Yoshi *Peach *Daisy Heavy *Petey Piranha *Funky Kong *Dry Bowser *Metal Mario *Pink Gold Peach *Emerald Luigi *Bronze Daisy *Koopalings (different weights) Items Returning Items *Mushroom *Banana *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Bullet Bill *Boo *Triple Banana *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Blooper *POW Block *Lightning *Mega Mushroom *Fake Item Box *Golden Mushroom *Star *Mini Mushroom *Triple Mini Mushroom *Ice Flower *Triple Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Ice Balls *Fireballs *Yoshi/Birdo Eggs *Naval Piranha *Bowser's Shell *Giant Banana *Bob-omb *Golden Mushroom *Tiny Mushroom *Cape Mushroom *Metal Mushroom *Super Dragon *Red Star *Propeller Mushroom *Lightning Cloud New Items *Poison Shroom- Gives you 8 seconds to give to someone else or you go in reverse for 8 seconds. *Purple Shell- Like a red shell, aims good, but hits 5 karts before vanishing. *Paper Flower- Turns everyone into paper for 10 seconds. *1up Mushroom- Gives you an extra kart. *Bowling Ball- Rolls down the track for 8 seconds. *P-wing- Makes you fly to the lead. *Ultimate Blue Shell- Turns you and your Kart into a Blue Shell(Doesn't fly) for 7 1/2 seconds. *Triple Blue Shell- Same as Blue Shell. *Twin Green Shell- 2 green shells. *Twin Red Shell- Two Red Shells. *Triple Mega Mushroom. *Gold Flower- turns every one gold which slows them down. *Twin Blue Shells- 2 Blue Shells Courses Retro SNES Cup * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * SNES Mario Circuit 2 * SNES Mario Circuit 3 * SNES Mario Circuit 4 MARIO CIRCUIT Cup * DS Mario Circuit * GCN Mario Circuit * Wii Mario Circuit * 3DS Mario Circuit BOWSERS CASTLE Cup 1 * SNES Bowser Castle 1 * SNES Bowser Castle 2 * SNES Bowser Castle 3 * N64 Bowser’s Castle BOWSERS CASTLE Cup 2 * GBA Bowser Castle 1 * GBA Bowser Castle 2 * GBA Bowser Castle 3 * GBA Bowser Castle 4 BOWSERS CASTLE Cup 3 * GCN Bowser Castle * DS Bowser Castle * Wii Bowser’s Castle * 3DS Bowser’s Castle BEACH Cup 1 * SNES Koopa Beach 1 * SNES Koopa Beach 2 * N64 Koopa Troopa Beach * GBA Shy Guy Beach LUIGI Cup * GCN Luigi Circuit * Wii Luigi Circuit * GBA Luigi Circuit * N64 Luigi Raceway BROS. Cup * GCN Luigi’s Mansion * DS Luigi’s Mansion * GBA Mario Circuit * N64 Mario Raceway BATTLE Cup 1 * GBA Battle Course 1 * GBA Battle Course 2 * GBA Battle Course 3 * GBA Battle Course 4 BATTLE Cup 2 * SNES Battle Course 1 * SNES Battle Course 2 * SNES Battle Course 3 * SNES Battle Course 4 WII Cup 1 * Wii Coconut Mall * Wii Moo Moo Meadows * Wii Mushroom Gorge * Wii Grumble Volcano SNES Cup 2 * SNES Choco Island 1 * SNES Choco Island 2 * SNES Donut Plains 2 * SNES Donut Plains 1 SNES Cup 3 * SNES Ghost Valley 1 * SNES Ghost Valley 2 * SNES Ghost Valley 3 * SNES Donut Plains 3 N64 Cup N64 Choco Mountain GCN Cookie Land DS Tart Top GBA Lakeside Park N64 Big Donut N64 Moo Moo Farm N64 Yoshi Valley 3DS Daisy Hills 3DS Rock Rock Mountain GBA Cheep-Cheep Island GCN Peach Beach DS Cheep Cheep Beach DS Palm Shore Wii Daisy Circuit 3DS Toad Circuit N64 Banshee Boardwalk GBA Boo Lake GBA Broken Pier N64 Royal Raceway GBA Peach Circuit DS Twilight House GCN Yoshi Circuit DS Figure-8 Circuit DLC (Old) Sonic the Hedgehog x Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: May 2, 2017 New Characters *Sonic (Medium) *Tails (Light) *Silver (Medium) * Dr. Eggman (Heavy) New Cups Chaos Emerald Cup #City Escape #Roulette Road #Crisis City #Egg Hangar Bob-omb Cup #N64 Mario Raceway #Wii Coconut Mall #SNES Vanilla Lake 2 # Wii U Dolphin Shoals New Vehicle Parts *Speed Star (Kart) *Tornado (Kart) *Dark Rider (Bike) *Egg Mobile (Kart) F-Zero X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Captain Falcon (Heavy) *Samurai Goroh (Medium) New Cups F-Zero Cup *Wii U Mute City *Wii U Big Blue *Fire Field *Phantom Road Boomerang Cup *Thunder Storm Island *Sky High Mountain *GBA Lakeside Park *N64 Rainbow Road New Vehicle Parts *Big Falcon (Kart) *P-Wing (Kart) Wario Ware X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Biker Wario *Mona *Jimmy T *Kat *Ana *Ashley *9-Volt New Cups Diamond Cup #Diamond City Loop #Shake Ruins #Wii Mushroom Gorge #GCN Wario Colosseum Coin Cup #N64 Sherbet Land #Wii U Twisted Mansion #Ninja Temple #Gold Rush Pyramid New Vehicle Parts *Wario Car (Kart) *Mo-ped (Bike) *Disco Dasher (Kart) *Ninja Sword (Bike) Super Mario 3D World X Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: June 9, 2017 New Characters * Cat Mario * Cat Luigi * Cat Peach * Cat Toad * Cat Rosalina * Meowser New Cups Super Bell Cup # Super Bell Speedway # Clear Pipe Cruise # Mount Must Dash # The Great Tower of Bowser Land Blue Shell Cup # N64 Moo Moo Farm # GCN Baby Park # SNES Mario Circuit 2 # Wii U Hyrule Circuit New Vehicle Parts * Cat Cruiser(Kart) * Highway Showdown(Kart) * Clawer(Wheel) DLC Bundle Price: $14.99 Release Date: October 15, 2017 Bundle of all DLC Packs Also Comes with * Colored Koopa shells * Colored Shy Guys * Colored Yoshis * Colored Toads * Character Costumes (Fire, Ice, Acorn, etc...) 25th Anniversary Price: $5.20 Release Date: (JP)August 27, 2017; (US)September 1, 2017; (EU) January 21, 2018 New Characters * Retro Koopa * Gold Mario * Silver Luigi * Gold Shy Guy * Gold Shell Koopa * Spiny Shelled Koopa * Retro Mario * Retro Luigi * Retro Peach * Retro Yoshi * Retro Bowser * Donkey Kong Jr. * Retro Toad New Cups 25 Cup # Mario Circuit # Coin Cruise # Super Circuit # Ultimate Rainbow Road Mashup Greatest Hits of Mario Kart # 3DS Music Park # DS Waluigi Pinball # Wii U Mount Wario # SNES Rainbow Road Console Cup *Wii U *Wii *3DS *4DS New Vehicle Parts * Gold Pipe Frame(Kart) * Gold Retro Standard(Kart) * Coin(Wheel) Automatic unlock for Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires, and Gold Glider also included New Items * Gold Shell- similar to a red shell, but gives you coins as it travels. * Special 25- surrounds the player with the same 9 items as the Super 9, but with an extra 15 gold shells plus a bullet bill. Mario Kart Training Release Date: January 21, 2017 Price: FREE New Cups Training Cup *Wii Fit *Training Course *Train City *Training Arena Mario Kart Training # Beginning Boost # How to Dodge Everything # Tricks # The Blue Shell New Karts * Training Kart DLC (New) F-Zero X x Mario Kart 17 *Captain Falcon (Heavy) *Samurai Goroh (Medium) *Blood Falcon (Heavy) *Super Arrow (Heavy) New Cups F-Zero X Cup *N64 Mute City *N64 Big Blue *Big Blue 2 *Sand Ocean X Cup *X *Silence *Sand Ocean 2 *Rainbow Road Wii New Vehicle Parts *Blue Falcon (Kart) *Blood Hawk (Kart) Ben 10 X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Ben 10 (teen) * Rook * Ben 10 (young) * Ben 10,000 * Vilgax * Kevin 11 * Albedo New Cups Bell Cup # Bellwood # Plumber base # Galvan Prime # Galvan B Null Void Cup # Null Void 1 # Null Void 2 # Null Void 3 # Null Void 4 New Vehicle Parts * Rustbucket * Ben's Car * Plumber Truck Back to the Future X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Marty McFly * Doc Brown * Jennifer Parker * Goldie Wilson * Biff Tannen New Cups Bell Cup # Twin Pines Mall # Hill Valley 1 # Hill Valley 2 * Hill Valley(Alternate) 1885 Cup # 1885 # Railroad # Time Travel * The Future New Vehicle Parts * DeLorean 1 * DeLorean 2 * DeLorean 3 * Marty's truck Lego X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Abraham Lincoln (lego) * Mary McFly (lego) * Ghostbusters (lego) * Michael Jordan (lego) New Cups Lego Cup # LegoLand # LegoLand CA # LEGOLAND Florida * LEGOLAND Chicago New Vehicle Parts * DeLorean (lego) * Ecto-1 (lego) * Marty McFly's truck (lego) Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Video Games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Action Category:Racing Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Upcoming Games Category:Console Category:Computer Category:D3 Publisher Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team Category:Videos Category:Original characters Category:Racing Games Category:Action Adventure Category:PC Games Category:Adventure Category:DLC Category:Grand prix Category:Wii Wario's Gold Mine Category:Games based on TV Shows Category:Blog posts Category:TV games Category:Pokémon Category:Games based on movies Category:LEGO Category:Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Category:The LEGO Movie Category:2033 games Category:Back to the Future Category:Wii 3 Category:Wiicade Category:Wii 3 games Category:Wiicade games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Fighting Category:Cartoon Network Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:The Flinstones Category:"A" Rated Category:VG reviews Category:Mii Category:Open World Category:Games Category:Wii Wario's Gold Mine N64 Category:PAC MAN Category:Ms PAC MAN Category:Mario Kart- 17 Category:Mario Kart 17 Category:DS Category:Baseball Category:MLB Category:Ken Griffey Jr. Category:St. Louis Cardnials Category:Home Run Category:Wii Toad's Factory Category:Actor Category:Celeberties Category:Michael J. Fox Category:Seatle Mariners Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:349 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:56 Category:57 Category:55 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:126 Category:127 Category:128 Category:129 Category:130 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:146 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:151 Category:152 Category:153 Category:154 Category:155 Category:156 Category:157 Category:158 Category:159 Category:160 Category:161 Category:162 Category:163 Category:164 Category:165 Category:166 Category:167 Category:168 Category:169 Category:170 Category:171 Category:172 Category:173 Category:174 Category:175 Category:176 Category:178 Category:179 Category:177 Category:180 Category:181 Category:182 Category:183 Category:184 Category:185 Category:186 Category:187 Category:188 Category:189 Category:190 Category:191 Category:192 Category:193 Category:194 Category:195 Category:196 Category:197 Category:198 Category:199 Category:200 Category:201 Category:202 Category:203 Category:204 Category:205 Category:206 Category:207 Category:208 Category:209 Category:210 Category:211 Category:212 Category:213 Category:214 Category:215 Category:216 Category:217 Category:218 Category:219 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:1995 Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2000 Category:2005 Category:2001 Category:233 Category:234 Category:235 Category:236 Category:237 Category:238 Category:239 Category:230 Category:240 Category:241 Category:232 Category:231 Category:242 Category:222 Category:221 Category:220 Category:1011121314151617181920 Category:243 Category:244 Category:245 Category:246 Category:247 Category:248 Category:249 Category:250 Category:251 Category:252 Category:253 Category:254 Category:255 Category:256 Category:257 Category:258 Category:259 Category:260 Category:261 Category:262 Category:263 Category:264 Category:265 Category:266 Category:267 Category:268 Category:269 Category:270 Category:271 Category:2722732742750 Category:272 Category:273 Category:274 Category:275 Category:276 Category:277 Category:278 Category:279 Category:280 Category:281 Category:282 Category:283 Category:284 Category:285 Category:286 Category:287 Category:288 Category:289 Category:290 Category:291 Category:292 Category:293 Category:294 Category:295 Category:296 Category:297 Category:298 Category:299 Category:300 Category:Wii Games Category:Wii Category:Wii 4 Category:Wii 5 Category:Wii5 Games Category:Wii 5 Games Category:Wii 6 Category:Wii 6 Games Category:1222 Category:12223 Category:1234 Category:1235 Category:1236 Category:1237 Category:1238 Category:1239 Category:1240 Category:1241 Category:1242 Category:\1243 Category:1244 Category:1245 Category:1246 Category:1247 Category:1248 Category:1249 Category:1250 Category:1260 Category:1261 Category:1262 Category:1263 Category:1264 Category:1265 Category:1266 Category:1267 Category:1268 Category:1259 Category:1270 Category:1000 Category:1999 Category:3000 Category:4000 Category:5000 Category:6000 Category:7000 Category:8000 Category:9000